Dream Demon Dipper
by BlackHeartedFriend
Summary: *Takes place at the end Dreamscapers* Dipper got sucked into the Dreamscape with Bill and now he's stuck. Bill teaches him the ways of being a Dream Demon until they can find a way to get Dipper back home. Rated K to be on the safe side. Not (intentionally) BillDip. ((Special thanks to the-universe-is-a-hologram on tumblr!))


**Hello! This is your Black Hearted Friend here with another Fanfic! Yeah, yeah, the other one's not done. I'm working on finding the lost files and working on some revisions :P Anyway, this is a Fic for an alternate ending to Dreamscapers... I hope you enjoy it! (Pss... find me on tumblr. blackheartedfriend ;) **

"... Until then, I'll be watching you!" Bill said cheerily, despise the ominous speech he just gave. He flew back a bit and his summing wheel appeared. "I'll be watching you!" He said again as the shell spun with light.

Dipper felt a tugging sensation and looked back at Mabel and Soos. They were getting farther away. He gasped and tried to get away from Bill, who was getting closer. He was getting dragged into the wheel.

"Mabel!" He shouted.

She shouted back, but he couldn't hear over the loud woosh of air. He was blinded by a flash of light. Briefly, he thought he heard Bill scream "What!?" Before the noise and light stopped.

Dipper opened his eyes and looked around. They seamed to be in the large white space still, but Mabel and Soos were gone. The only one there was a tall, lanky man, who looked to be in his early 20's. He had a bright yellow jacket, large black bow tie and top hat. His silk gloves, shined shoes and cleanly pressed dress pants were all black as well. He had thick, tussled brown hair and a goatee. His left eye was covered with a black eyepatch embroidered with a golden triangle. The man floated there, arms folded.

"Well, Pine Tree," He said with Bill's voice. "Looks like you're stuck with me, now."

"What!?" Dipper looked around again. "Where are Soos and Mabel? And who are you!?" He shouted, straightening up.

The man rolled his eye. "And I was starting to think you were the smart one!" He huffed then tipped his hat. "Bill Cipher, Master of the mind, Dream Demon by definition! I think we've met before?"

"Bill?" Dipper asked in confusion. "B-But why are you... You're not..."

Bill's eye widened as he pieced together what Dipper was trying to say. "W-Wait, You can SEE me?" He asked, astonished.

"I've been able to see you, but not like... this. You're... you look-"

"Human..." Bill finished for him. He crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees. He rested his head on his hands, making his body almost look triangular in shape again.

"Uh, yeah..." Dipper said, looking side to side. "Am I missing something, here? And where is here?" His initial panic started kicking in again._ Where were Soos and Mabel? Did Bill do something to them? Why did Bill look human, and why was he upset over this?_

"Hay! Quiet down, Kid! I'm trying to think!" Bill snapped.

Dipper kept his mouth shut, but his mind was still running fast._ Did Bill being him here? Why? Dose he even know why I'm here?_

"I said quiet!" Bill said harshly. His suit changed red and there was a powerful red aura around him.

"I didn't say anything!" Dipper shouted, freaking out a little.

Bill squinted at the boy. "You were thinking too loud." He growled, then lowered his head in thought again.

"It's not like I can help it..." Dipper mumbled. He tried to focus on something... quieter? But it was no use; his mind kept buzzing with worries and questions.

"FINE!" Bill shouted, standing up in midair. His red suit glowed brighter. "You obviously won't shut up till some questions are answered." Bill took a small breath and returned to normal... Well, human normal. He rubbed his temple.

"Look, kid. I'm gonna level with you. I don't know what going on, but you're stuck here, now. We're not in the old man's head anymore, we're in my nick of the woods; the Dreamscape. Why you're here? No clue! As for you seeing me as human..." Bill scratched his chin and looked Dipper up and down. "That's a little more complicated..."

"Complicated? How?" Dipper asked, equal parts worried and angry. "And what do you mean I'm stuck here? Just take me back if you don't want me here!"

"Listen, Pine Tree, I'd love to get rid of you, really. Unfortunately, it's not that easy." Bill frowned in thought. "This place is less of a home and more of a prison. I can only get out when I'm summoned. Unless... Na, you're not ready for that." He said casually.

"So I'm trapped too?!" Dipper shouted. "B- But how do I get out!? It's not like people could summon me out too!" He worried, only half-thinking.

Bill's eye widened, then started to grin. "Maybe they can..." He started circling the boy, examining him and mumbling.

"W-What? What do you mean by that?" Dipper asked nervously, turning his head to look at the dream demon.

"I mean..." Bill responded between personal comments. "YOU have to become a dream demon!" Bill said, 'standing' in front of Dipper.

"What! No way! I won't do it!" Dipper said folding his arms.

"Okay." Bill said, looking at his hand casually. "Then I guess you can stay here forever. Oh, and you won't see your family again, by the way."

Dipper's shoulder's slumped. He forgot about that. "Are you sure it's the only way?" He asked Bill.

Bill scratched his chin in thought. "It's the only way I can think of. And hay, I know a LOT of things, kid!"

Dipper sighed. "Alright, if it's the ONLY way..."

"Alrighty then!" Bill clapped his hands together, a smirk on his face. "Let's make a new dream demon!"


End file.
